The invention relates to a database querying tool, and specifically to a database querying tool which will guide a user to interactively create syntactically and semantically correct queries.
End user workstations are being physically connected to central databases at an ever increasing rate. However, to access the information contained in those databases, users must create queries using a standardized query language which in most instances is Structured Query Language (SQL). Most information system organizations consider it lo unproductive to try and teach their users SQL. As a result there is an increasing interest in tools that create SQL for the user using more intuitive methods of designating the information desired from the database. These tools are generally called SQL Generators.
Most SQL Generators on the market today appear to hide the complexities of SQL from the user. In reality, these tools accomplish this by severely limiting the range of information that can be retrieved. More importantly, these tools make it very easy for users to get incorrect results. These problems arise out of the reality that SQL is very difficult to learn and use. Existing technologies designed to shield users from the complexities of SQL can be grouped into three categories: point-and-shoot menus; natural language systems; and natural language menu systems. Each of these three categories of product/technology have architectural deficiencies that prevent them from truly shielding users from the complexities of SQL.